narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misao Senju
Misao Senju (千住みさお Senju Misao) is the daughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Also is she a member of the Senju-Clan and part of Team 2. Still under construction. Will be updated with ongoing of the Fanfiction Background Misao is first seen at a lake near Amegakure, where she waits for her mother and Shizune to come back from a little talk. When she hears them talking nearby Misao get's excited and ran towards them stopping suddenly after hearing her name. Misao eavesdropped and is deeply hurt, when her mother talks about her as if she's a burden and her life would be better with out a little child. Tsunade asks herself aloud what has gotten into her, for such an action and thinks she must have been drunken. Misao fled the scene and started to cry while, running away not hearing that nevertheless Tsunade loves her little girl and could not imagine what it would be without Misao, because she's giving her some hope and something to look forward too. Misao bumped into Konan and tells her after some hesitation what her mother said and also that she has some strange hobbies. She described them and Konan is shocked to hear that Misaos mother is addicted to alcohol and gambling. Konan promised her that she and her friend would take care of her. She takes her towards Amegakure and headed for Pains tower. Pain isn't fond of the idea to take care of a four year old girl until Orochimaru appeared and pinpointed out that Misao is the daughter of his former Teammate's Tsunade and Jiraiya. That changed Pains opinion and he agrees to keep and teach Misao. When she turned five Tobi smuggled snakes, toads and slugs into her bed, after she'd fallen asleep. She woke up when the animals started to move around on her waking her, causing a blood curling scream of horror from her. Since that night on Misao's scared of this animals much to Orochimarus dismay who wanted to give her the snake contract. Well the thought Misao also being scared of toads and slugs amused him, since she never will accept the toad or slug contract that her parents have. She unwittingly became part of Orochimaru's experiment with Hashirama cells, as he could finally see how the body of a blood relative of Hashirama reacts to the cells of Hashirama. Her body reacted with a cold and she seemed to have suffered no other damage. In fact, her body accepted the cells and therefore she is able to use the mokutone element. She's trained hard by Pain and some of the members of the Akatsuki. Kisame teached her in Suiton Nin-Jutsu after the Chakrapaper shows she has the Water Release. Also the Earth Release showed a reaction but it was weak and Deidara stated it wouldn't do her good to try and master Doton yet cause, the bond between her and Doton was to weak. She should focuse on mastering Suiton Nin-Jutsu what she did with help of Kisame. Itachi gave her some lessions in counter Gen-Jutsu. Very quickly it's clear to both of them, she's not very skilled in this kind of Jutsu and she doubts she would master this task anyway. Itachi tries to explaine to her how Gen-Jutsu works and what she can do, to free herself. Out of 50 attempts she only managed to free herself from 2 in each training session. Pain trained her in Tai-Jutsu and sometimes Misao had to fight all six Pains. That training left her often unconsious because she had to go to her limits. She also learned to handle the black reciever. With eleven years Pain sends her to Konoha to gather informations on the nine tailes Jinchuuriki. Konan is going with her to ease her nerves. The guards on the main gate are not sure if they can believe both but Jiraiya shows up helping them getting in side of Konoha and confirming that he is Misaos father. The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi is speechless to hear that his former student's Jiraiya and Tsunade have a daughter since Tsunade always rejected Jiraiya during their youth. She has a trainings battle with Sasuke Uchiha to make sure she attends the right class at Konoha Academy. Despide the fact she's weak in Gen-Jutsu and just a bit better in Tai-Jutsu she can keep up with him and the battle ends for both in a tie after they collaps. From that day on Sasuke and she have a rivalry for who is best in class. After gratuading she was assinged to Team 2 along with Ren and Miharu. Her Sensei ist Byakuya. Personality Misao is a very relaxed and open contemporary and rarely gets upset. If it happens you better watch out not being near her. You could get hit by a bag, shuriken or kunai thrown your way. She likes watching the rain, going for long strolls while it's raining and reading the legends about the Bijuu or the Sannin. She dislikes permanent arguments as well as snakes, slugs and toads. Her favorite food is pasta casserole with ham, cheese and broccoli. She also likes to drink coffee and tea. When she drinks tea she prefers, a mixture of fruit, peppermint and black tea. Her coffee she preveres black no milk and sugar. Appearance Her physical appearance strongly resembles that of her mother Tsunade when she was around her age. She's also flat-chested, her hair blonde but it is more a white-blonde instead of the flaxen color her mother has. Misao also has the dark eyes of her father as well as these two lines under her eyes. However, the lines are not red and only really visible when you look closely or when the light falls on her face at the right angle. She also has fainted round scars from Black Reciever on her arms and legs that she had to sleep with when, she disobeyed or failed Pains instruction. That was on rare occasions and only at the begining of her training. Abilities Misao is good at Nin-Jutsu and knows three Suiton Nin-Jutsu that Kisame had teached her. Itachi tried to train her in Gen-Jutsu but she's not very skilled in Gen-Jutsu making it hard for her to recognice and break them if they used on her. She's a bit better in Tai-Jutsu but her most potential lies within Nin-Jutsu. Kekkei Genkai Misao is the first member of the Senju-Clan after her great-grandfather that showed talent for the Wood-Release. Status Relationship to... ...here mother The relationship between Misao and her mother Tsunade is very tense and cool. Misao clearly shows her that she's still hurt from the words, when she was a little girl. She admires Tsunade only as Kunoichi and because of her abilities as Sanin and healer. It takes a long time for Misao to accept the truth, which only happend after an accident that puts her into a coma. She has a dream in which her great-grandparents Hashirama and Mito Senju, her uncle Nawaki and her great-granduncle Tobirama appeared and helped Misao to realize her mother loves her from the bottom of her heart. At first she had doubts whether she can save the relationship with her mother at all but they assures her it would be possible. After she woke up and sees both of her parents at her bedside and a deep embrace of Tsunades that nearly suffocated Misao. Both talked about that day and clear the missunderstanding and reconcile. They try a restart and slowly develop a mother-daughter relationship. ...her father It could be better but from the beginning she isn't that wary of him like she's with her mother. Maybe because her adoptive parents where trained by him or because he made her feel easy. She enjoyes spending time with him and likes his story especially when he talks about his own youth and Genin time and how he and Tsunade had arguments and she always turned him down back then. At somepoint she clearly shows she's also related to Jiraiya mostly when Naruto, Rock Lee or Mighty Guy are going crazy. ...Konan follows ...Pain/Nagato follows ...Orochimaru follows ...Itachi follows ...Sensei Byakuya follows ...Miharu follows ...Ren follows ...Aimi follows Part I -is coming soon- Part II -is coming soon- Trivia *In a first version Orochimaru was supposed to be her father and she should inherit his haircolor. This idea was skipped. *She is one of the few people that know the truth behind the Uchiha Clan massacre. *She was trained by S-Rang Nuke-nins so she is in somethings head of her classmates and teammates *She's very weak in Gen-Jutsu *She's scared of Snakes, Slugs and Toads **The contract partners of the legendary Sannin. ***she'll never get one of thosee contracts *Unkown to her Orochimaru used her for his cell experiment to see how her body reacts to Hashiramas cells Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT